User talk:Crovo
Warrior Builder Blog For those of you interested I will give some build ideas as they come up. Since I am getting sick of watching the same warriors use the same builds over and over -(thus leaving them open for possible nerfage) I hope these suggestions might help you cultivate better warriors, and feedback is obviously always welcome. This isn't like PvXWiki - its more like a idea sandbox as opposed to published build sets. Crovo 20:44, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Coward Slayer A fun combo I have made for PvP combat is a super warrior snare build. Using Hamstring, "Coward", Knee Cutter, Lion's Comfort,Enraging Charge, Sever Artery, and Gash (Optional Slot for Endure Pain or Res Sig). Use Enraging Charge and strike with Hamstring, then plug opponent with bleeding/deep-wound or if he/she tries to limp away, "Coward" them. This leaves the foe little speed with which to move, and in a bit of a panic. This gives your team ample time to destroy them or you can slowly pick them apart yourself =D Crovo 20:51, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Super Glint Interrupter On a recent Dragon's Lair HM mission run in tyria my team and I were deliberating on what might be a good set of builds to use to take down Glint. Turned out, we only needed one. Using Shivers of Dread and Warrior's Endurance + Flail, I kept her permanantly shut down. Pair this with a Frustration Mesmer and she is as good as dead. Crovo 20:58, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Change of Pace: Melee Mesmer??? Yes I said it, and it isn't Illusionary Weaponry either. With some careful timing and practice this build style can be very fun, and very surprizing for the players you encounter in PvP. Using Artificer's Insignias (+3 armor for each equipped signet) Symbolic Strike, A variety of 6 Mesmer Signets + Healing Signet - you can boost your mesmer to damage taking abilities previously not concieved- as well as damage giving. Signet of Distraction is an absolute must for this build, as is Signet of Disenchantment for those pesky SF types out there. Try it, again- it is very, very fun Crovo 21:09, 23 March 2009 (UTC) AB Shadow Form Warrior (I know, I know, bear with me) Now I know you are asking, why would I use a SF Warrior when I can just go perma sin anyway? Several reasons: 1. Devoting all the skills to Perma Sin in AB is rediculous with all the awesome spike skills out there in the arsenal to use in AB. 2. No one suspects the SF warrior. 3. A well timed Endure Pain synergizes well with this and ensures that you don't just explode when you get out of SF. Shadow of Haste with Dash makes this all the more annoying. It is a perfect build for baiting groups into following while still dropping a few conditions in order to harrass players. Further more, it is useful in approaching the Ele shrines, as they can fairly painful for your group. Crovo 21:20, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Parting in Sadness: The Old Ultimate PK Machine For those of you that I killed with this build, I am sorry if this made you rage quit. (Not kidding folks, out of 600+ matches I did with this build - there were only 3 who ever survived its onslaught) Thankfully for your sake ANet nerfed it (perhaps inadvertantly) a ways back. For those who wanted to know how it worked (which there were quite a few) I am going to finally post it - since it doesn't matter anymore. BTW for those of you that rmember this name from when I used this build I was "Bring Forth The Sky". Here's The old Skill Bar: E/A Conjure Lightning, Thunderclap, Death's Charge, Black Spider Strike, Black mantis Strike,Golden Fang Strike, Death Blossom, Shadow Refuge Lightning Daggers 15(While Enchanted) +30 HP Radiant Armor with +4 Lightning Magic and +3 Energy Storage. - 15 Lightning Magic - 9 Dagger Mastery - 14 Energy Storage Remaing Points in Shadow Arts- End Stats: 430hp - and About 80 Energy. Basic Strategy: Hex with Thunderclap, shadowstep in and lay out an energy draining spike that will guaruntee kill the opponent while his/her team watches helplessly as they are all knocked down over and over and over. After opponent is dead, you'll likely die if anyone was around (no energy left by then) so just run if possible and recharge. Kill same opponent over and over and over till they rage quit. Lather, rinse, repeat on other players. It took exactly 80 energy to kill any one player with Thunderclap (old stat before nerf was: Hex - Target and all nearby foes are knocked down whenever target takes lightning damage - lose 6 energy everytime this happens or Thunderclap ends) The spike combo plus the CL boost was often more than enough to destroy a player with little (often no) resistance. This build was a phsychological terror for players. They couldn't run, activate skills, or have the help of teammates - and they'd watch as they were ultimatly killed without resisting. And I would hunt them down and kill them over and over as soon as my energy recharged. Only three managed to survive - a balance stance monk, a warrior with dolyak sig, and a monk who happened to remove the Thunderclap hex just in time before I initiated my spike. This was my pride and joy build - but ANet changed thunderclap to something completely different and imo - way less cool. But I never saw another player pull the build off, because I never told them exactly the stats they needed in order to run the build - and most plays don't like having under 490hp -which was neccesary in order to get just enouogh energy for the build to work properly. Hope you enjoyed it and now you know =D Crovo 21:58, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :E/R Thunderbow was much more fun; If the enemies balled up, you could knocklock an entire team for minutes upon minutes, slowly killing them with Brambles and autoattacking. Best with 2 Eles, to alternate TClap casts. All you need to do is cast TClap and attack with a Shocking Shortbow. There was literraly no time to use skills for those unfortunate enough to get KDed. --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:10, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC)